GenesisVampire
by arsenalfc1219
Summary: I'm bored. This is Kaien and Crew's story. Read it if you like. It'll probably make some of the stuff in my other stories easier to understand.
1. Introduction

_Genesis + Vampire_

Introduction: A Match Made in Heaven

His lungs heaved, and sweat was rolling into his eyes. For the first time in his life, the young Vampire was feeling insurmountable fatigue as his legs carried him at blinding speed through the forest. It seemed almost endless, and he was beginning to feel dread as well, dread for what would be at the end.

Any reason the gnawing sensation of fear was alive in his intestines, making them writhe like fishing worms in a jar, was unknown to him; all that he could do was keep running and hope that whatever he was so afraid of wouldn't come to fruition. There was a light at the end of the woods now, and as he burst into the clearing, his gut plummeted, and the weight of consciousness smacked his mind as if it were wielding a baseball bat.

The sixteen year old Kaien Akashiya shot bolt upright drenched in sweat. His chest heaved as he took stock of his situation. All four limbs were accounted for. He was in his dormitory, and his bed sheets were tangled around his legs. All of his battle scars were sealed, and there weren't any new ones, or missing ones. There was sunlight streaming into his room through cracks in his blinds, and he realized that it was daylight, and he'd probably missed breakfast. Kaien sighed, and wiped his brow trying to shake his dream. Fear was foreign to him, but not unheard of. Fatigue was something completely alien.

Kaien heard a knock on his bedroom door. He kicked the tangle of bedding from his legs, and got up to answer it. It was one of his oldest friends, Itsuki Yamaharu, one of a set of identical twin Griffons.

"Hey, man, are you alright?"

"I'm… fine, just fine," Kaien replied, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Okay, well, uh, you might want to get dressed 'cause the Big Man wants to see you stat. He said something about a new assignment."

"Yeah, okay, I'll get dressed."

Kaien shut the door as Itsuki turned away, and he wondered vaguely what time it was. Looking at himself in the mirror above his chest of drawers, he noticed that he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He took a deep breath, and reached into the pants drawer for a pair of khakis before pulling open the shirt drawer for a random polo shirt; it was Sunday, and he wasn't required to wear uniform. Kaien pulled on his clothes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading out.

The walk was haunting, as less than half an hour ago, he was running tired and afraid down this path in his subconscious. It was bizarre to him, and the dream wasn't shaken from his mind despite his attempts. He spent the entire walk to the top of the tallest building at Yokai Academy trying desperately to shake this plague of a dream from his psyche, and it wasn't budging. Kaien decided that it was the fear; it was normal to average people to be afraid, but for him, a Vampire, it was a rare occurrence, and one that did not usually manifest so intensely.

As Kaien approached the doors to the Headmaster's office, he saw Riku Morioka and Hikaru Yamaharu standing as guards. They were in uniform, which meant that Kaien probably should have been. It was too late to turn back, and the Headmaster had probably sensed his yoki by now, so what was the point? Kaien motioned for his friends to step aside, and swung open the doors.

"Good morning, Headmaster, my apologies for being tardy."

"Ah, Mr. Akashiya, to the contrary, you're right on time. We were just talking about you. I trust you're recovering from whatever nighttime plague kept you disturbing the peace last night," the Headmaster announced, gesturing to the family in the plush chairs before him.

"Oh? I was?"

"Quite; you were sending off waves of monster energy intense enough to register as critical on the Great Barrier."

"My greatest apologies, sir," Kaien said, and the girl in the chair in front of him snorted laughing.

"No harm done in the end. However, might I introduce you to the Aramori family. Mr. Akashiya, this is Koji Aramori and his wife Clara, daughter Ryoko. Miss Aramori is in your year, and will be joining your class tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Precisely, Mr. Akashiya. See, Miss Aramori is a very powerful psychic, with telekinetic and telepathic powers beyond what any scale can measure. Mr. Aramori is adamant that she be protected here, in all environments possible. Since you're the Yokai Security Captain, I trust that there are no problems with this arrangement?"

"All environments, sir?" Kaien asked uneasily. The Headmaster smirked.

"Yes indeed. Miss Aramori will be moving into your guest room. I sent Mr. Itsuki Yamaharu ahead to get her set up with furniture and organized drawers. I also made sure that he sent you up here when you awoke."

"She's going to be living in my dormitory?"

"I just told you that, didn't I?" "But, sir, what about the campus rule against co-ed living?"

"These are special circumstances, Mr. Akashiya. If you don't like this arrangement, hand in your badge and let someone else have a turn. I'm not just giving you this because you're Security Captain. I'm confident in your abilities to keep her protected and accounted for, and also to keep your hands to yourself."

"Yes, sir, I accept this assignment," Kaien agreed after a long moment. The Headmaster smiled.

"Good boy! Now, show Miss Aramori to her new living space, and I'll have her schedule sent down by this evening," the Headmaster said, waving his hands dismissively.

Kaien turned on his toes, and stalked out the door, the new girl scrambling reluctantly after him.

"Hey, wait just a second! Wait!" she shouted, following him down the stairs.

"Why are you so pissy?"

"Because, Miss Aramori, this goes against a bunch of the school rules that I enforce, and I now have an immense burden."

"You don't even know me!"

Kaien stormed down the stairs, and out the door.

"Besides," she said following him out the door, "my name isn't Miss Aramori, it's Ryo."

"Well, it's a pleasure, but see, here's the thing, could you just shut up and let me think?"

They continued on their walk in total silence until the dorm area came into view. There was a small portion of students about, and many waved at Kaien only to be ignored. All of the girls looking on glared daggers at Ryo as they walked into the boy's dormitory. The resident at the desk looked up and was about to protest when Kaien looked at him.

"Take it up with the Headmaster. It's all his fault," Kaien muttered melancholically.

"Yes, sir, Kaien," he nodded, and went back to his comic.

"Ooh, he called you a 'sir'."

"Look, if you must know, I'm someone of consequence around here. I'm not just some guy."

"I get the feeling though that you didn't have as far to claw to get to the top though."

"That's what you think. See, I'm not the only one with my misconceptions here."

Kaien walked into the elevator, and pushed the button to go up. Ryo sidled up next to him, and stared for a few moments.

"Stop it. Get out of my head."

"Wow, you can tell? My own dad can't even do that!"

Kaien's head lolled to the side, and he glared at her. He thought of shoving her out, and she gasped. His head felt clearer.

"Whoa, the Old Guy wasn't kidding when he claimed you have strong energy, and a lot of it. You're S-Class at least."

Kaien didn't reply. He simply turned his head back to facing forward, and walked out of the elevator. Ryo followed him, a slight skip in her step. All of the boys in the hallway stared at Ryo. It wasn't surprising; she was rather beautiful, not that Kaien had noticed. With her caramel brown hair and large, deep indigo eyes, she was already a knockout, and her body supported that claim fully. Ryo stood about 5'6", and had a decent cup size and hour glass figure. She looked athletic, and she had a walk that flaunted everything. To an outside eye, they were a perfect compliment to each other, especially when one looked at Kaien, with his shorn black hair, emerald eyes, strong jaw line, and lithe but undeniably muscular figure.

Ryo noticed her new protector stop in front of a door. He turned to her, and sighed before speaking.

"The twins are across the hall, and Riku lives next door to the right. The spare key sits under the door mat," he explained before swinging the door open.

The walls were decorated with framed soccer jerseys from players like David Beckham, Michael Owen, Alessandro Nestra, Lionel Messi, and the crown jewel: his own yellow Romanian home jersey. Then there was the wall of trophies and awards. Ryo walked into the master bedroom and set her handbag down on the bed. Smaller jerseys lined the walls. They were unsigned, and they only read **Akashiya** across the top with the number **13.**

Kaien leaned against the doorframe.

"This is my room. Yours is down the hall."

"Like hell! I want this one."

"Like hell! This is my room! Get out!" Kaien shouted taking a step forward.

"I want this one," Ryo decreed. Kaien raised an eyebrow.

"But all of your stuff is already in the room down the hall."

"Then you can move it here!"

Kaien closed his eyes, and his chest heaved. Then, they opened again and he smiled.

"Fine, you know what, you can have it if you can move your shit and mine without help. I have a practice to attend," he announced, and went to his drawer to pull out a pair of soccer shorts and a t-shirt. Clothes in hand, he hiked his polo over his head, and dropped it in the clothes bin in the corner. Ryo looked horrified.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed.

"Getting changed."

"In front of me?"

"I didn't say you had to watch," Kaien said, a seductive smirk across his face. Ryo ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind her. Kaien laughed and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Looks like this'll be fun after all," he muttered to himself, and set about the rest of his preparations for practice.

AN: So, I'm bored. It's probably not the best reason to be doing this, but since when have I cared? Here's the deal: I'm writing this on a whimsical schedule. There are no due dates, there are no expectations other than that all of this content will be written like this. I may even decide not to finish this, like I neglected T+V. Okay, fine, I'm thinking of re-working it. In the end, congrats to those of you who've Author Alerted me, and then waited for ages for something to happen. It's just paid off, at least for awhile.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Practice in the Rain and Already Causing Problems

"That's good, gentlemen, keep running! Adagio, keep the pace, or you'll throw off Mitsuhara!" Kaien shouted from midfield, eyes carefully watching as he conducted freshmen practice. The 1st year squad was crisscrossing the field passing the ball to their partners as they passed before shooting as they reached the end of the row. It had been two hours since his introduction to Ryoko Aramori, and he'd been at practice for about an hour and a half.

Another line passed, and he called the next drills.

"A Half, take Home Box for shooting drills. B Half, line up in midfield, and run dribble-shoot rows into the Away Goal. Go!"

"Yes, sir!" the boys shouted, and Riku, who had sat on the bench watching, stood and ran to the Home net. As the drills began around him, Kaien started running suicides up and down the midfield line. He contemplated the dream from earlier, and what he was going to do with a female roommate. He looked up at the sky, and just as he opened his eyes, the first raindrop fell and hit his shoulder, immediately soaking into his t-shirt.

"Oh, shit! Everybody pack up! Riku, supervise!" he shouted, darting for the cover of the entrance tunnel.

"Right, you heard the man! Balls in crates, gentlemen! Tanaka, Suzuki, take down the goal nets!"

The squad was a hive of activity. None dared to challenge the sudden end to practice, lest one of the upperclassmen hear them, and make them run as punishment. Everything was put away in record time, and the freshmen were allowed back to the locker room, where Kaien stood in the Coach's office filing a practice report. He stood in his Yokai practice suit, a green jacket with red accents and matching pants with white sneakers. Some of the players clapped Kaien's shoulder sympathetically. They didn't give him a hard time because it wasn't something that he could help; if it was, they'd still be playing.

"Okay, gentlemen," Kaien called through the locker room as the players were finishing up.

"It was a good practice today, and I'm sorry it had to end so suddenly. Go back to your rooms, get some sleep, and be ready for general practice tomorrow. Dismissed when you're ready!" he said, and the team called out, as was traditional when the Captain spoke. Kaien picked up his bag, and pulled up the thick hood on the track jacket.

As he walked out, Kaien very nearly stepped in a puddle, which would have been the end of him.

"Easy, boss!" Riku called, the mad dog hoodless and jacketless in the rain. Lucky bastard.

"Yeah. Hey, do me a favor, and check in on the twins and my new roommate. Make sure that she's still there, and they aren't dead of boredom."

"Yep, you got it!" he shouted as he ran ahead.

Kaien kept walking, focusing on staying dry. He was just beginning to feel the damp seeping in when he managed to get under the awning of the dorm building.

Upstairs, he dropped his bag by the door, and immediately shucked his jacket. The twins sat nonchalantly on the sofa watching television with Riku.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked calmly.

"I could ask the same thing. Where is she?"

"Sleeping. She reversed your rooms."

"Oh. Well, I wasn't counting on that. How'd she get the shirts down?"

"The shirts?" Itsuki asked, but it was more of a squeak.

"Yeah, my door is open, and I can't see them on the walls."

"Oh, those shirts! I dunno!" Hikaru laughed nervously.

"You two helped her didn't you. When I told her to do it by herself! Did she tell you that she was supposed to do it herself?"

"Yeah, when we were finished! She said 'Oh and to think that Akashiya would've made me do this by myself'! We were horrified, you gotta believe it!" Hikaru said crossing his arms defensively. Kaien closed his eyes.

"I believe you. I forgive you. It's her that I'm pissed at."

"You know, I think she's got it pretty tough. She mentioned to us that this is her sixth school in three years. She's also an only child, and her dad's work is constantly moving them, or her powers are."

"Okay, so we just factor that into our protection strategy. You two will be the only other people to be left alone with her from here on out. I'll take main watches, but you guys'll back me up. If I'm impaired and you two are unavailable, then we'll work our way from Riku to Ochi," Kaien declared.

"Sounds good. What about games? We can't just sit out," Itsuki said.

"We can try to talk Coach into letting her stay on the sidelines, maybe as another assistant or something," Hikaru suggested. Kaien and Riku nodded.

"You know something? I'm really happy for you Kaien," Riku said, patting his shoulder. Kaien looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Riku flashed a wolf smile.

"You have instantly gone from Yokai's Most Eligible Bachelor to being taken. Sure there are a bunch of broken hearts, but that's the easiest pickings for a girlfriend I'll ever get here! I mean, who would want the boyfriend that has to go home to another woman?" Riku laughed. Kaien punched him, and then sighed as the realization set in; it was true. The Headmaster had officially cock-blocked him in the grandest form imaginable, and it wasn't like he was even having relationships of that nature!

"Look, I'm gonna go get changed, and then, I'm going to finish Imahara-sensei's math homework before bed. I've had a long day," Kaien announced standing up.

"While you do that, we'll be out here. Hey, Riku, pass out the XBOX controllers will ya?" Hikaru replied, reaching for the remote to change the television settings for the console.

"Just don't overwrite the current save file," Kaien said from his guest room. The twins had helped Ryo move everything, so all of his drawers were organized like they had been that morning, and everyday prior. The bed had been moved and remade, only he guessed that Ryo had done it due to the lack of hospital corners, which he applied. Kaien picked up his school bag, and pulled out the math textbook and a notebook, and set about calculating and drawing vectors until it was dinner time, at which point, the master bedroom door opened and shut, and Kaien recognized the sounds of his microwave working. He stood up and stretched before walking out to the living room.

"Hey, Aramori?"

"What?"

"Were you planning on bathing?"

"Why, wanna watch?"

"No, I need a bath."

"Okay, and this matters to me because?"

"There's only one bathroom in here, so there's only one bath tub."

"You can't use the communal?" she called, now pulling the bowl of instant ramen out of the microwave.

"No," Kaien replied dumbly. Ryo snorted.

"What, to good for them?" she mocked. Kaien clenched his teeth.

"No. The water's bad for me."

Ryo looked at him. Something had suddenly clicked in her mind. Power beyond comparison, devastatingly handsome, weakness to water.

"You're a Vampire!"

"Congratulations, you've solved the puzzle that wasn't a puzzle. While you're eating, I'm taking my bath, so don't bother me," Kaien announced, and walked into the bathroom.

Once the doors were locked, he started the bath that ran herb-treated water and shucked his clothes before climbing in. Immediately, he sunk into the warm water and let it relieve much of the tension in his muscles from practice and his yelling matches with Ryo. He reached over to the soap rack and grabbed his soap, an almost empty Old Spice bottle. He lathered up, and made sure that he was clean before there was a crash and a scream from the living room.

"What happened?" he called.

"It's all good! Ryo just dropped the bowl of ramen on her way back to the kitchen. We've got it!" Riku called from the living room.

"Alright!" Kaien called back, and settled back into the water. He quickly finished his bath, and hopped out of the water. Pulling a towel from a nearby shelf, he dried off and pulled a pair of his boxers from a drawer under the sink and put them on.

Kaien opened the door to the living room, and did not like what he saw. All three of his guy friends were out cold on the sofa, the bowl that Aramori had dropped was still in pieces on the floor, and there was no sign of the girl anywhere.

"Oh bother," Kaien muttered, and he ran to his room to get dressed in the polo and khakis from earlier. When dressed, he woke up his team and told them to go to their rooms.

"One of you call the Headmaster and tell him that she's gone. I'll go find her."

"We can go with you!" Hikaru claimed, and Kaien shook his head.

"Nope, one of them imitated Riku, so that means that they're probably doppelgangers. It's better if I go and you guys stay put, that way there is no confusion at all. I should be back soon!" Kaien ordered while he put his shoes on. Once his task was finished, he was out the door before anyone could say anything.

AN: So, yes, I'm still kind of bored. I'm still trying to see if I want this to go anywhere.


End file.
